Regrets
by ofmiceandmenforlife
Summary: Tsuna thought he would never hurt a friend in this way. he was wrong.
1. A mistake

Chapter 1: A mistake

Hey I'm back with a new fic but this time it is one of the most original pairings out of the entire show. It suddenly came to me when I was listening to a song on Pandora. I shall not say the name of the song so please don't ask so yeah please enjoy.

**Pairing: 5927 or Hayato x Tsuna**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Tsuna never thought that he would hurt one of his friends. Not to mention one of his closest ones.**

**Enjoy!**

Tsuna always regretted meeting reborn at the same time he didn't. He was grateful for his new friends that he couldn't have gotten if it wasn't fore his home tutor. He just doesn't like putting them in danger.

Today was different though. Tsuna never thought that there would ever be a time where he hurt one of his friends. At least not in the way he imagined. This was not the type of pain that was physical, which gave scratches and bruises. This type of pain was emotionally and mentally.

Not to mention this was not just any friend. This was his best friend, or as he calls it, he is Tsuna's right-hand man. None other than the silver headed bomber, Hayato Gokudera.

Tsuna was in his room lying on his bed. He was trying to fall asleep, but he couldn't. That one thought never left his head. He stared blankly at his white ceiling. Tsuna clenched his blanket tightly in his hands that were now fists.

He gritted his teeth together tightly as if he were trying to break them. Tsuna opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but then quickly shut it.

Tsuna turned his head to the side looking at his digital clock. The clock read 9:58 p.m. Tsuna faced the window, watching the breeze from the night air hit the curtains, which caused them to sway outwards. Tsuna took in a breath.

He got up from his bed and decided to try to get his mind off things. He changed into different clothes and walked out the door. Luckily he didn't startle or wake anyone up.

While Tsuna was walking, he was trying to forget about earlier. Just thinking about it only made matters worse. Instead of forgetting, the memory only replayed in his mind.

Tears threatened to fall from the brunettes caramel eyes. Then he lost it. The tears fell, staining his cheeks. Luckily hardly anyone was out to see Tsuna crying. Tsuna's mind led him somewhere he wasn't aware of. 

Tsuna kept wiping tears away from his eyes. To no avail did they stop coming down.

"Why d-did I h-have to say n-no!?" Tsuna yelled to himself. Not loud enough to wake anyone up though. Thankfully.

Tsuna then looked up noticing he was in front of Gokudera's apartment. Why was he here? Once he fully realized how he got here he turned around and ran full speed back home.

Gokudera was asleep in his apartment. His face was stained with tears showing that he was also crying. He probably cried himself to sleep. Gokudera was the heartbroken one; he regretted what he had said earlier.

If Gokudera had never mentioned this none of it would never had happened. Gokudera feels like he can't have eye contact with his boss at all. He believed that Tsuna also felt the same way. He was wrong, Tsuna wanted to apologize.

This truly was the biggest mistake they had ever made in their life. Now they had regrets that could never be undone.

Chapter end

The next one will come soon. I wrote this by listening to a song and the pain I went through the day before so I hope you liked.


	2. The full story

Chapter 2: the full story

This is just what happened earlier that day. Some people wanted to hear what happened so I shall tell you.

**Pairing: 5927 or Hayato x Tsuna **

**Enjoy!**

It was the end of the day and Tsuna was in the classroom putting books into his school bag. He had told Yamamoto and Gokudera to wait outside by the gate. That's where they were waiting.

"Are you going to ask him?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully. Gokudera's eyes were set on the classroom window Tsuna was in.

"Yeah." Was the simple reply he got. Yamamoto turned his head and looked at Gokudera with a concerned look. _"I have a feeling things aren't going to go as planned."_ Yamamoto said to himself.

Gokudera looked at the building entrance and saw his boss walk out. Gokudera smiled and ran towards Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

Tsuna saw Gokudera walking towards him and smiled. "Hi Gokudera, ano where's Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked.

"Hm? Oh he is over ther-!" Gokudera said pointing to the gate. Gokudera was surprised; he noticed that the baseball idiot was not there.

"That's a bit creepy, knowing that he was here a second ago." Tsuna told Gokudera.

"What if he was a ghost?!" Gokudera yelled. Tsuna let out a chuckle.

"Ano Gokudera? Should we get going?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera turned around and nodded.

The walk home was rather quiet and a bit…awkward. Tsuna's melted caramel eyes looked over at Gokudera and seemed to notice that he was a bit down.

He wondered why because he was a bit riled up and happy a while ago.

"Gokudera-kun you seem to have something on your mind." Tsuna said startling the bomber.

Gokudera's jade eyes looked up in astonishment and then to Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime can I ask you something?" Gokudera asked.

"Anything." Tsuna answered worriedly.

Gokudera sighed and stopped walking. They had arrived at his apartment and Tsuna failed to notice. Tsuna had noticed and turned around. He was facing Gokudera.

Gokudera's bangs covered his eyes. He grabbed Tsuna's wrist which caused Tsuna to flinch.

"I-I l-like you!" Gokudera yelled.

Tsuna looked at Gokudera with a confused look. "So do I." he replied.

The grip on Tsuna's hand became tighter. Tsuna then became more worried.

"No not like that." Gokudera corrected. "Like as in love, I have feelings for you!" Gokudera yelled tears forming in his eyes.

Tsuna was surprised. His eyes widened. _"Was this a confession? Yeah it was, but what do I say. I'll just say that I don't feel the same way and hell understand, Right? Tsuna asked himself. _

Tsuna took in a breath and sighed. "I'm sorry Gokudera-kun, but I don't feel the same way." Tsuna replied.

There it was. Gokudera broke, his heart shattered more than it already was. He tried his best not to show it, but to Tsuna he could tell he was hurt.

"I'm sorry Gokudera-kun. Tsuna said worriedly.

Gokudera smiled at Tsuna. "No its fine, I'm going to go home now see you later!" Gokudera yelled

Unfortunately Tsuna saw a teardrop on Gokudera's cheek and he retrieved his smile too soon for no one to see it. Gokudera had slammed the door shut. More proof.

Tsuna had known he hurt him. It was completely obvious. Tsuna then ran back home. What he didn't know was that reborn and Yamamoto was watching the entire time.

Tsuna walked up to his room and shut the door. "I never knew you had that in you." Reborn said.

Tsuna slid down the door placing his hands on his face. "Neither did I." he replied, his voice becoming shaky.

"Did you even think before you said no?" reborn asked. Tsuna looked up surprised. "No I-I didn't." Tsuna whispered.

Reborn didn't show it but he was concerned. "Then apologize to him dame-Tsuna." Reborn said leaving the room.

Chapter end

Okay please review and hope u liked.

Next chap coming soon


	3. Realizing feelings pt 1: a plan too far

Chapter 3:  
Hi guys sorry for the super late update I apologize so enjoy. Uhm I forgot to say but I am a total disclaimer neither the characters belong to me. All goes to akira Amano so enjoy.

Tsuna neither gokudera showed up for school. Yamamoto decided to skip as well from reborn's orders.

Since tsuna was allowed to skip school he was told to go out of the house so it looked like he did go to school.

Gokudera decided to do the same, but out of his own will.

Yamamoto was sent to tsuna's house to meet up with reborn. The reason tsuna was kicked out of his own home.

Tsuna was looking around at some of the stores. Trying to get his mind off of the previous events.

Instead he decided to go sit on a park bench looking around.

XxX

Yamamoto walked into tsuna's home only to be greeted by reborn. The two sat down at a table.

"Sooo why did you call me here?" Yamamoto asked, obviously confused by the obvious.

Reborn tipped his fedora to hide his eyes. "I am going to create a plan to give the two a second chance." reborn said.

"..." "ok let me explain, even though tsuna rejected him, Gokudera still devotes his life to him." reborn explained.

Yamamoto thought for a while until, for once in his life he understood. "So your plan is to put Tsuna in danger so gokudera can come to his rescue and they will make up, thus giving them BOTH a chance, mostly tsuna to confess TRUE feelings?" Yamamoto asked.

Reborn was startled and surprised at the same time. "E-exactly..." reborn stuttered still surprised.

"Where will we get the people to endanger tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Leave that to me, I know some people." reborn smirked. "I have a job for you." he added.

XxX

Tsuna was spacing out for some reason, Until three super familiar people walked up to him.

He then snapped out of his daze and looked at them. "Hey there are you lost?" one voice asked. Tsuna noticed quickly who they were.

"Y-you g-guys a-a-are!" tsuna yelled. He was terrified. It was the Varia's storm guardian. Plus the vongola's one and only cloud guardian. Not to mention Squalo.

"H-how d-did you and why are y-you here!?" tsuna exclaimed.

"You were talking smack about namimori and therefore I shall bite you to death." hibari said holding up a tonfa.

"E-Ehhhh!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Shishishi well I was told you wanted to get beat up or something." Belphegor said.

"Voii you dumbass we were here just to beat him up not cause he wanted to!" Squalo yelled.

"Why!?" tsuna yelled ready to run away.

"Well the arcobaleno told us so." bel said.

Tsuna got up and was prepared to run. Right before he ran he noticed wires around him. Bel smiled.

"You think I will let my prey get away, im not that stupid." he stated.

Bel then threw a knife that hit the tree right behind tsuna. He wire cut his cheek causing blood to spill out.

Yamamoto was watching from the entrance of the park. He felt kind of bad for this but he was following reborn's orders.

"I should go get Gokudera." Yamamoto said. He then walked or rather ran to get the silver head bomber.

Tsuna felt a blow to his stomach causing him to fall. The park had been full of people and tsuna could see it for himself.

Thanks to one baby illusionist the people saw no one there just a vacant park bench.

Viper sighed. "I better get paid for this." he said.

Yamamoto was looking until he saw Gokudera at a nearby restraunt. He ran inside.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto yelled.

Gokudera simply looked the way the raven was coming. " what do you want baseball ididot?" Gokudera asked.

"Its about tsuna!" Yamamoto said.

"What about the Jyudaime?" he asked.

He is getting beat up by Squalo, Belphegor and Hibari!" Yamamoto replied.

Gokudera froze right there. Why were those idiots beating up the Jyudaime for no reason?

He grabbed Yamamoto's shirt. "Where the hell are they!?" he barked.

"The park." he replied.

Gokudera ran out and the direction to the park. It was empty. "Where are they." gokudera Was worried.

He looked up and saw viper just flying. He took out bombs and threw it at him. They exploded and caused him to fall and the illusion to fail.

Viper then vanished thinking his work was done.

Tsuna had cuts and scrapes all over his body. Bruises and was bleeding badly. He could hardly breathe from the blows to the stomach.

Gokudera then saw Tsuna and the others at the park bench. He ran over to his aid.

"Jyudaime!" gokudera yelled.

Tsuna heard that familiar voice but then quickly forgot about it when someone struck him in the head.

All vision went black and he passed out or worse...

Gokudera threw his dynamites everywhere hitting everyone besides tsuna. In less than 20 min he was able to beat them up. They left saying this sucked. Mostly bel, he was the one hurt the most.

Gokudera looked at tsuna like he had just seen a ghost. He was full of scratches, bruises, and cuts. He was also bleeding pretty badly too.

Reborn saw all of this. His plan didn't backfire. It went as planned. He had just chose the wrong people.

Gokudera put tsuna on his back and headed the direction to his apartment. He carefully placed tsuna on the couch.

Luckily tsuna had a pulse and was just passed out. He patched tsuna up and tended to his major scrapes. Who knew Squalo would use the sword.

His stomach was the worst part. It had several huge bruises and a few cuts. He had decided not to take him to the hospital even though he needed it. He didn't want to have to explain everything.

Tsuna opened his eyes. He tried to sit up only to be welcomed by a huge pain in his body.

He noticed he was at gokudera's house. He remembered the previous events earlier. Or was it a dream?

Tsuna was laying in a bed also known as Gokudera's room. That probably meant that Gokudera was in the living room.

Tsuna was patched up with multiple bandages. Not to mention some blood stained.

He then got up and turned on the light, trying his hardest to ignore the pain. He then fell hitting his bruised back against the wall.

"Ow!" he yelled.

Gokudera was laying on the couch hearing a thump against the wall. He then got up and opened the door to see tsuna lying on the floor.

"Are you okay Jyudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"No not really." he replied.

Gokudera placed Tsuna's arm around his neck and he placed his own around his waist.

He took him towards the bed and layed him down. "You should rest some more." he softly said.


End file.
